Dromen
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: Een man ligt in een verlaten flatgebouw als zijn verbeelding hem meevoert. Of bestaat zijn engel echt? "Zijn verlangens zijn al lang vervaagd, vervlogen met die wind die door de barst in het raampje van de kamer dringt. Alle dromen verdwenen."


__

Was it an angel that knocked on my door? Or was it a wind? Was I still sleeping, lost in a dream? Or was it you?

The Rasmus – Live Forever

* * *

Een oud flatgebouw ergens in een verlopen buurt, een bed bedekt met lakens die de kou van een decembernacht niet kunnen verdrijven. 24 december (23:48u zegt de klok aan de muur, maar die werkt al lang niet meer), voor de man die eronder ligt doet het er echter niet toe. Evengoed zou het juli kunnen zijn, maar dan zou hij nu niet liggen rillen, en zou hij misschien eten hebben. Dat is het enige wat telt. Het noodzakelijke om te overleven. Wat hij wilt doet er niet meer toe. Zijn verlangens zijn al lang vervaagd, vervlogen met die wind die door de barst in het raampje van de kamer dringt.

Alle dromen verdwenen.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

Stilte.

Een droom? Maar die zijn verdwenen. Geen droom dan. Maar niemand weet, _niemand_, dat de man hier is. Geen mens zou kunnen vermoeden dat in dit gebouw, dat verbannen is tot het koninkrijk van de dieven en daklozen, een man leeft die ooit bekend stond als wijs en machtig.

_Tititikk._

Het raam trilt met het geklop op de deur, en even is de man ongerust over de barst die verder zou kunnen scheuren.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Krieeeep._

Een flits van goud.

De geur van appelbloesem en jasmijn.

Als in een visioen wordt de man terug in de tijd gekatapulteerd.

_De geur van lindebomen omhult hem, de zon verwarmt zijn naakte armen terwijl hij wacht, ongeduldig. Een licht briesje verdrijft de overtollige warmte en een gevoel van geborgenheid overvalt hem._

Hij kan niet meer herinneren waarom hij wacht. Hij herkent de scene, maar het is zo lang geleden. Zo lang…

_Achter een boom verschijnt opeens een meisje, gekleed in een scharlakenrode jurk. Haar gouden haren worden gedragen door de wind terwijl een speelse glimlach zich ontvouwt over haar engelachtige gezicht. Woorden komen te kort om haar schoonheid te beschrijven, en zijn adem stokt in zijn keel wanneer ze op hem toe stapt. _

Verloren in zijn herinneringen hoort de man van ver het geluid van voetstappen op vermolmd hout, maar hij heeft de moed niet om terug te keren naar de werkelijkheid.

_Klik._

_Klak._

_Klik._

_Klak._

Nee! Hij wil haar weerzien, de engel die op hem toe stapte. Hij wil haar geur weer ruiken, haar lippen voelen…

_Haar geur (appelbloesem en jasmijn) is overweldigend, net als haar schoonheid. Ze legt haar handen op zijn wangen en drukt haar lippen op de zijne.  
Hij lijkt verstrikt in een web van het verleden, haar geur, haar lippen, haar handen, haar honingzoete stem die zijn naam fluistert…_

_Gellert…_

_Gellert…_

"Gellert…"

De droom zweeft weg, net te ver weg om hem terug aan te raken, hoe hard hij ook probeert. Haar stem zindert nog na in zijn hoofd, hij voelt haar adem nog op zijn wang. De voetstappen zijn verdwenen, net als het getik, en hij voelt een koude windvlaag. Het raam is opengevlogen.

Door de vodden die gordijnen moeten voorstellen, ziet hij nog net een gouden flits.

Misschien was het een ster, of een product van zijn verbeelding. Een wanhopige roep naar zijn verleden. Net zoals de voetstappen en het getik ingebeeld om te ontsnappen aan deze hopeloze situatie.

Maar vreemd genoeg voelde hij zich niet meer zo hopeloos.

Eindelijk had hij weer gedroomd.

* * *

Weeral een tijdje geleden. Ik wil jullie allemaal ontzettend bedanken voor jullie lieve reviews op m'n laatste one-shot. Hopelijk vinden jullie deze even goed.  
Ik had veel inspiratie maar geen enkel idee om hem te gebruiken, dus heb ik dit maar geschreven. Oorspronkelijk had ie niks met HP te maken, maar anders moest ik een andere categorie zoeken en ik ben lui vandaag. Dus heb ik de naam aangepast. Als je hem maar niks vindt beeld je je maar in dat er Antonius staat (m'n oorspronkelijke naam). ;)  
Laat me weten wat je ervan vond...


End file.
